Trapped
by DarthMarker27
Summary: Lincoln Loud and Rusty Spoke got trapped in the boy's locker room. While trapped, both of them reveal their secrets that might change their friendship status. Rated M for sexual content. Rustcoln AU. (Cover by Me)


_A/N: I never thought I would do this but here it is. A Lincoln X Rusty one shot._

 _You might be thinking, "A Lincoln X Rusty one shot? Why ship a white-haired boy with an ugly ass ginger or whatever Rusty is?" Well listen here, I have never seen an fanfic or one-shot where Lincoln is gay for someone. While listening to "Take Me To Church" By Hozier (Great song by the way), my mind was like "Maybe I could do a Linc X Rusty!" and here we are._

 _It's my first time writing gay sex so don't go harsh on me._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House. All rights go to Nickelodeon._

* * *

 _TRAPPED!_

School. That one place where most students would call " _Hell_ " even though they haven't experienced the real world yet. Teachers, in their respective school, finds it boring to teach a group of students yet they need to pay their rent so they put on some fake enthusiasm in their tone and hope no students wouldn't notice.

In Royal Woods Elementary School, a white-haired boy named Lincoln Loud was in his classroom with a bored expression on his face. He just wanted the school day to end. He wanted to go to the arcade to play a new game with his best friend Clyde McBride.

In Lincoln's classroom during last period, his teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was teaching some math problem. it's was some division and multiplication problems. The white-haired boy had never thought math would get harder. He forgot that multiplication and division exist in math.

While Mrs. Johnson was teaching the class, Lincoln was thinking of the things Clyde and he would do when they get to Gus Game N Grub. He imagines getting a large pizza, playing that one game that's is similar to Mario Kart, and...

Lincoln snapped out of his mind when he swore he heard some woman calling out to him. He looked at the direction the voice came from. It's was Mrs. Johnson, and she wasn't happy.

"Lincoln Loud, were you paying attention?" The red-haired woman asked Lincoln in a stern tone.

"Uh, yes!" Lincoln responded. " _Please don't say it!"_ Lincoln said in his mind, hoping Mrs. Johnson wouldn't say if he knew the answer.

"Okay then?" Mrs. Johnson said before she continues on with her lesson. The ashen-haired boy sighed in relief, he thought he was gonna get in trouble.

Lincoln spent the next 30 minutes paying attention to the lesson without dazing out. Finally, the bell rang indicating that school was over. The student gathers up their stuff, put them in their backpack, and left the room. Some of them didn't push their chairs on the desk.

* * *

Lincoln walked to his locker to get something. It was _Locker_ _39_. He opened it and was about to get his notebook when he heard a voice calling out of him. It wasn't a female voice, nope, it was a male voice. He turned around and saw that it's was his other best friend, Rusty Spokes.

Rusty is an 11-year-old orange haired boy with a big nose and freckles all over his face, like if he got the chicken pox. He also wore blue baggy pants and a light green shirt with a yellow collar. Rusty isn't always the bravest out of all of Lincoln's friend, he did cry once when a bird entered the gym.

"Oh hey, Rusty!" Lincoln greeted.

"What's up my white-haired dude!" Rusty greeted back. The duo proceeds to do their friend handshake. "So, got any plans today!" Rusty asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet up with Clyde at the arcade after school!" Lincoln responded to his friend.

"Ah cool!" Rusty said. "Hey, you don't mind if I can tag along, my dad is at work and Rocky is hanging out with that goth girl that is your sister!"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, that girl!" Rusty said. "But can I still come with you?"

"Sure, I mean, Clyde and I would like some company!" Lincoln told Rusty. Rusty cheered and jumped for a few moments, which made Lincoln chuckled a little. Rusty is always that silly and wacky friend in the group.

Rusty then stopped cheering.

"Anyways, let's go!" Lincoln said. Lincoln and Rusty then walked down to school hallway. They were close to exit when Rusty was pushed down. Lincoln turned around and saw that it was some kid who was taller than both of them.

" _YOU!"_ Lincoln firmly said, while squinting his eyes in anger. The bully just smirked.

The unnamed bully is a tall dude, almost as if he was supposed to be in the 8th grade but got held back. He had black hair and some sunglasses. He wore a leather jacket, some jeans, and black shoes.

"Woah, we got a tough guy here!" The bully teased.

"Oh, you shut it Carl Wheezer!"

"Hey, my name isn't Carl Wheezer, it's Carl Wheeler for your information!" The bully named Carl Wheeler corrected the white-haired boy.

"Who cares!" Lincoln shot back. "What are you gonna do? Punch us? Give us a wedgie? Besides, where your stupid goons at? Aren't you weak without them Mr. Wheezer?

Carl glared at Lincoln. "You know I'm not alone right?" Carl informed.

Lincoln was confused. "Wait, what...!" Before Lincoln could continue, he felt something bonked his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes. He was on the floor. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark room. Lincoln got up and hold his head in pain. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked himself.

Lincoln looked down and saw that he wasn't tied up. He decided to explore the dark room and hope nothing pops out and kills him.

He slowly walked. He notices that there were tons of blue lockers and some benches either next to the walls or between the locker. Lincoln then put two and two together and realized where he was.

He was at the boy's locker room... _at school._

There were no windows so he couldn't tell if it was afternoon or night time. The ashen-haired boy then looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes went wide.

It was _6:30 pm_.

 _"6:30? What the heck? How did I get here? Did I sleep here? Did someone knocked me out and...!"_ Lincoln's thought was interrupted when he heard something coming from one of the lockers.

Lincoln froze in fear. He remembers seeing a movie where some scary monster would come out the lockers, either scaring the victim to death or mauled them. The sound coming from one of the lockers then turned into pounding, like if a swat team was raiding your house.

Lincoln decided to put on a brave expression and check out the lockers, even though in his mind, It was an idiotic idea. He approached the locker that was pounding. It was _Locker 45_. When he approached the lockers, he decided to lean closer to the locker to either to hear what was inside the locker.

He could hear breathing. It was human breathing. He can sense the fear in the breathing. "Anyone in here?" Lincoln called out.

There was _silence_...

" _L-L-Lincoln, is that y-you?"_

A voice was heard from inside the lockers. Lincoln recognized who that voice belongs to...

Rusty Spokes.

Lincoln immediately then try his best to open the lockers. The only problem is that he doesn't know the combination. He then put a number that he can think of.

 _1-9-1-4_

Luckily for the ashen-haired boy, it was the right combination. He opened it and Rusty came and landed on the floor. It took a few seconds before Rusty lifted his head off the floor. He looked up at his friend. Rusty then sighed in relief.

"Rusty? What are you doing here?" Lincoln curiously asked his friend.

"I woke up inside the lockers and was scared thinking that there was something in their with me!" Rusty responded. "Anyways, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I woke up on the floor and was wondering how I got here!"

"Yeah, how did we even get here?" Rusty asked. They knew thinking at the moment. "Do you remember anything?"

Lincoln then remember something. "I remember that we were supposed to go the arcade with Clyde when Carl Wheeler approached us and pushed you!"

"And you told him that he was weak without his little goons, I think he said he wasn't alone before someone knocked me unconscious!"

The duo was still trying to find out why they were trapped in the boy's locker room. Simultaneously, their eyes went wide, like if they realized they just solved a mystery before anyone else done.

"Do you think...!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, I do...!" Rusty said.

" _Carl and his goon trapped us here!"_

 _"They stole my 'Princess Pony: Limited Edition' book!"_

Lincoln looked at Rusty in confusion. Rusty just blushed furiously red, since his buddy found out he reads a ridiculous book. "Uh, did I say princess pony? I meant that Carl and his gang locked us in the locker room!" Rusty nervously tried to cover up his answer.

Before Lincoln could speak, Rusty got up and ran to the exit door. Rusty then lift his right hand up so he can push the door.

 _Bam!_

Rusty fell back and landed on his butt. Lincoln walked up to his friend. "Uh, Rusty, I been meaning to...!"

"Ah, I think I know what you mean!" Rusty interrupted. Rusty then tried to pull the door, much to Lincoln's annoyance. "Ah dang it, the door is jammed!" He turned to Lincoln. "Do you know why?"

Lincoln just looked at him. "Maybe it's because it's _6:35 pm_ right now!"

"Hold up, _6:35 pm!"_ Rusty said, surprise. "Damn, were we really stuck here for 4 hours?" Lincoln nodded his head.

The duo then walked up to the nearest bench. They sat down. The white-haired boy just stared at the lockers while the orange-haired boy just stared at the ceiling, dazing off in the process. This went on for about a minute. "Do you have your phone? I left my phone at home!" Lincoln asked, breaking the silence.

Rusty just shook his head. "No dude, my dad wouldn't even buy me a phone!" Lincoln felt bad for him. He knew Rusty's dad was a strict man.

Rusty's stomach then growled, indicating that he is hungry. "Ah dang it, I'm hungry and there is no food here!" Rusty laments.

"I know how you feel right now, I hadn't eaten dinner yesterday, eat breakfast today, or eat the school lunch!" Lincoln informed.

"Wait, what did the school even served today?" Rusty asked.

"Green beans and outdated pizza!" Lincoln responded while gagging at the memories of the school food. "The pizza looked like it wasn't served for centuries!"

"Green bean is gross I'll admit, but outdated pizza? Why would the school even serve those stuff? It like they don't realize that some stupid outdated food that everyone like will make the students sick, heck, maybe slowly kill them!" Rusty ranted. "School food is the worst!"

What Rusty ranted was true to Lincoln. Most school foods aren't the best type of food in the world, along with prison food.

"I don't want to die!" Rusty randomly blurted out. Lincoln just gave him a sympathetic look. "I have so many things that I hadn't done, get married, have kids, or even have sex!" Rusty panicked.

"Woah, calm down Rusty, I'm sure we're not gonna die, maybe have a bladder problem cause there is no bathroom in the locker room, but I'm sure death won't happen!" Lincoln reassures his friend.

Rusty looked at the white-haired boy. A small smile was formed. "Okay Linky, I believe you!" Rusty said, before realizing what he just said. He covers his mouth, which made Lincoln confused. "Uhh, did I say Linky? I meant Lincoln!" Rusty was sweating really hard.

Lincoln was now concerned about the way Rusty was acting right now. Why is he sweating? Is he hiding something? And did he called him _Linky?_ It wasn't usual for Rusty to call him Linky, hell, none of his friends ever called him that, only his two sisters, which are Leni and Lola Loud.

"Uh, Rusty? Are you okay? Your sweating like if your hiding something, it might involve me, so do you wanna talk about?" Lincoln asked, trying to get Rusty to reveal his secret and tried to help him. Rusty just stayed silent.

" _Might be too serious, but I need to help him!"_ Lincoln thought. "Rusty, look, I'm not going to judge you, remember, I'm your friend, friends don't judge unless their a bad friend, and besides we're in the boy's locker room, just the two of us, no one is gonna hear us, oh, you called me Linky, so is there something going...!"

Before Lincoln could continue, Rusty lept into his friend and kissed him on the lips. Lincoln was taken aback.

"Lincoln!" Rusty said.

"Yeah?" Lincoln said.

Rusty blushed furiously red. "I-I love you!" Rusty confessed. "I've been having this feeling since last year, the reason why I haven't admitted it was because I thought you wouldn't gonna accept me for being gay for you, so I naturally just hide, but I should have known that this secret wouldn't last forever, hope you aren't mad at me!"

Rusty was met with silence. He put his head down. He hoped Lincoln would be okay with him being gay for him, but the silence he was receiving was proof enough that Lincoln would not hang out with him anymore. Rusty looked down, with a sorrowful expression.

" _I love you too!"_

Rusty lifted his head up to look at his white-haired friend in surprise. Lincoln was smiling. "Wait? What did you say?" Rusty asked. He thought he heard it wrong so he had to ask.

"I said, I...love you!" Lincoln said. "Listen, Rusty, I been also having this feeling for about 7 months now!" This definitely caught the orange-haired boy attention. Did he love him back?

"You...love...me?" Rusty said slowly. Lincoln just nodded. "Even with freckles all over me?"

"Look, just because you have so many freckles all over your face doesn't mean your ugly or anything, those people who think that you are ugly are just stupid ass failures who think their cool but really, they are a mistake to God!" Lincoln acquainted and ranted.

Lincoln and Rusty just stared at each other. They looked at each other's eye while leaning closer to each other. They stopped for a few seconds before Lincoln grabbed Rusty and leaned his friend into a kiss. Rusty responded by kissing him back. They were touching tounges and moving it. It's getting sexual in the locker room.

While kissing and moving their tounges, Lincoln grabbed Rusty waist, and slowly pulled down his pants, Rusty did the same thing after.

Both Lincoln and Rusty's pants were pulled down. They both have a boner on them. After breaking the kiss, Rusty took off his shoes, socks, and shirt, while Lincoln follows suit. They were only in their underwear.

Rusty pulled down his underwear, which revealed to be a 3-inch boner. Lincoln grabbed it and sexually played with it. To Rusty, it felt good for him, so good that he let a moan. Lincoln liked the way Rusty moans.

40 seconds after playing with Rusty's genital, Lincoln stopped playing with it. It was now his turn. Lincoln pulled down his underwear. Rusty leaned in, put the penis in his mouth and sucked on it. Lincoln let out a pleasured moan. It was the best thing that he has experienced in his entire life.

To Rusty, it felt great sucking his new _boyfriend's_ boner. He kept on sucking on it, wanting Lincoln to _do something_.

Lincoln grabbed his shirt and biting on it, preventing a loud moan. He felt like his penis was gonna...

"Rusty!" Lincoln said, still biting his orange t-shirt. "I think I'm gonna...!"

Rusty lifted his head up, letting him stop sucking. "Do it Linky!" He said in a seduce tone. "I wanna drink it and lick it!" Rusty then went back to sucking.

Lincoln tried to hold it in. With every second, he wanted to let it out but couldn't. After about 20 seconds, Lincoln decided to stop holding it and released his stream of cum. It went into Rusty's mouth and he gladly let the white stuff inside his mouth. It tasted great to Rusty.

Rusty couldn't let all the cum in his mouth, so he lifted his head out of Lincoln's penis and let his _boyfriend_ spill it all over the locker room.

After Lincoln was done, Rusty immediately went to to the cum and started to lick it. Lincoln just looked at Rusty with a smile on his face. Lincoln went over to Rusty and lick his own jizz with him.

The duo stopped licking the white stuff when there was none left. Rusty had one more plan on his mind. He went over to Lincoln and kissed him, with Lincoln kissing back, while they were butt naked.

It only lasted for about 10 seconds before they broke apart. They decided that enough was enough and they put their clothes back on.

"Man, that was awesome!" Rusty said.

"I know right!" Lincoln agreed.

 _Creak._

The two turned around to where the noise came from.

It was the door. It was being opened.

Lincoln and Rusty hide behind one of those big flower pot. They stayed there until they heard the door open. They poked out their heads out a little and saw a janitor entering the boy's locker room with a mop and a bucket with water it. It must be hell for the poor man working at the school after _3 pm_.

"Jeez, everyone, even the principal, is out of school and poor old Mr. Samsung has to work he was off, only for probably 2 dollars an hour!" Lincoln said, feeling bad for Mr. Samsung.

"Yep!" Rusty agreed.

Mr. Samsung walked past the flower pot without noticing Lincoln or Rusty. Once Mr. Samsung went around the corner, the duo simultaneously walked quietly to the door to exit the locker room. They reached the door and went out the room, while they still tiptoe in order to avoid any noise to make the janitor check it out.

Once they felt like they are far from the door, they ran through the school hallway until they found the exit door. Rusty tried to open it but it was locked. "Dang it, it's locked!"

"Yeah, I wonder why!" Lincoln said in a monotone tone. Lincoln looked around and saw a window slightly open. He went up to it and with all his strength, he manages to open it and hopped out. Rusty saw this and hopped out the window too. They were now running away from the school until they made it to the sidewalk.

* * *

The duo was now walking down the sidewalk. Rusty is going to his house while being accompanied by his ashen-haired _boyfriend._ It was really quiet, no cars, no citizen, only crickets and a married couple arguing very loudly about which channels they should pick.

There was something bothering the freckled kid's mind. It was about his and Lincoln's relationship and how his parents would react. They were just best friends until what happened at the boy locker room today. Rusty's dad doesn't support the LGBT community, so Rusty has to hide this secret from his father. "Lincoln?" Rusty said, finally breaking the long silence.

"Yeah?" Lincoln responded.

"So, is it official?" Rusty asked. Lincoln looked at him in confusion. "You know, our relationship?"

"Well, we did have sex in the locker room, so, maybe that's a yes!" Lincoln answered.

"So, do you think we can hide this secret relationship with our family?" Rusty asked.

"Sure but why?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if your family supports the LGBT community but my dad doesn't support gay people and since we're gay, he might not even accept me for who I am!" Rusty said.

The white-haired boy felt pity for Rusty. Lincoln know how Rusty's father is. He knows his boyfriend's father hates the LGBT community but why? What did they ever did to him?

"Well, in my family, the only people I know who support the gays are Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lisa, I'm not sure about the rest of my family!" Lincoln informed. "However, I do want this relationship to be kept a secret until we are ready to come out!"

Rusty smiled. "Alright!"

The duo continues to walk down the sidewalk until they reached a one-story house which was grey and blue. Rusty walked to the doorway of his house. Before he opened the door, he turned to Lincoln and waved his hand. "See you tomorrow Linky!" Lincoln smiled and waved goodbye to his boyfriend. Rusty opened the door and entered his house.

After Rusty went inside his house, Lincoln went to walking down the sidewalk to get to his respective house. It only took about 5 minutes to get there. He entered his house. He was greeted by his oldest sister.

"Hey, Twerp!" Lori greeted.

"Hey, Lori!" Lincoln greeted back.

"I need to tell you something!"

"Go ahead?"

"Why weren't you at the arcade today?"

That question caught Lincoln off guard. He remembers telling Lori in the morning of today that he is going to the arcade after school with Clyde. He also remembers that Lori works at Gus Game N Grub so she would expect him to be there after school.

"I forgot about the arcade and went to Rusty's house!" Lincoln lied. _"Please accept this lie, I don't want a conversation!"_

"Alright then!" Lori said.

" _Kids, dinners ready!"_ A voice coming from the patriarch, Lynn Loud Sr, called out. Soon, the rest of the Loud Kids came downstairs to go to the dining area. Lincoln then entered the dining area.

"Uh, I'm gonna use the bathroom if you don't mind!" Lori said.

 _"Alright!"_ Lynn Sr. called out from the dining area. Lori proceeds to go upstairs and go to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom. She looked in the mirror for a moment.

"Lincoln..." Lori started while staring at the mirror. "I know your lying, I could see it in your eyes that your lying!" Lori continues to stare at the mirror like if she is interrogating someone. "I will find out, even if it takes weeks or months!"

And with that, Lori left the bathroom and went downstairs to go eat with her family.

* * *

 _The End_

 _Sorry for the short sex scene, I'm not great with those type of scene (gay, lesbian or others). The main reason why is..._

 _1: I don't have a relationship, even though I'm 15 years old._

 _2: I'm not even gonna search it up, screw that, I'm not gonna let my phone/laptop to have filthy porn (Rated M fanfiction for me doesn't count as one)._

This is my first time writing a real fanfic, so don't go harsh on me, I'm trying to improve.

 _My upcoming story "Intense Bromance!" will be coming up somewhere in March, before April._

 _Anyways, see you guys in the next fanfic_.


End file.
